1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sander extension device of the type that is intended to be attached to an oscillating or vibrating sander.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for attachment to sanders of the oscillating or vibrating type, to enable the user to sand objects or areas on objects that can not satisfactorily be done by the sander alone, are known in the art. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,307,431; 3,796,013; 4,768,310; 4,802,310 and the French Pat. No. 77-07209. Such devices cause flat spots, and are not satisfactory for use in sanding curved or intricate surfaces, such as are often encountered in wood sculptures. The delicacy of the features and the multiplicity of small concave or complex surfaces requires a degree of control and touch not available with the prior art. The device of the invention permits of controlled sanding of both concave and convex areas and provides other advantages.